Ezra (character)
Ezra is a Non-Player Character (NPC) in the game. Interestingly, she is both a Morokai and a 'Deva. '''The combination of these two races makes her an Ancient. Ingame Appearance Ezra first appeared in Raid X4, as well as Grand Quest, Eneroth: Genesis, as well as Strategy Zone X2 Background Ezra is the child of a Morokai and a Deva, two opposing races that were once merged. The Morokai and Deva were once a single powerful race known as Ancients. The ancients decided amongst themselves that their people wielded simply too much power, as they were the perfect combination of brains and brawn. They split themselves into two different races, also splitting up their key attributes: wings and horns. The Morokai kept the attribute of horns, and were extremely powerful. The Deva were gifted with the attribute of wings, and are extremely sharp and cunning, with an affinity for magic. Ezra’s mother was a Morokai, and Ezra’s father was a Deva. Ezra’s father, once the commander of the Deva Imperial Army, deserted his post to run away with Ezra’s mother. This brought great shame upon his brother, Mikael. Without knowing it would happen, Ezra’s mother gave birth to a child of unending power, merging the two races to create the first ancient born in eons. History Mikael found his brother, Ezra’s father, and broke into their home with the intention of killing him and Ezra’s mother. Instead, he saw Ezra, and could not find the will to kill his brother, sister-in-law, and their child. Mikael instead decides to watch over Ezra, but from a distance in order to not directly interfere with her life. After some years, Ezra’s parents die, and Ezra finds herself taken in by the Rih'alnase, a tribe of peaceful warriors founded by the monster hunter, Avani. There, Ezra learns to coexist with the other members of the tribe, despite being overwhelmingly powerful, even compared to the strongest members of the Rih'alnase. Alannon, a powerful magical scholar, decides to watch over Ezra as a kind of surrogate father, as well as Nyami, who Ezra considers to be her sister. One day, while Avani, Korzan, the Summoner, and Haile were out hunting a monster called the Kamakichi, Ezra is overwhelmed by Azurai, who knocks her unconscious and kidnaps her. Azurai takes her to a special area, known as the Synod of Forebearers, where he performs a ritual using the blood of an Ancient, that Ancient being Ezra, to turn himself into an Ancient. This age-old, forbidden ritual causes Ezra to go berserk, destroying anything she comes across, completely unaware of her own actions. Due to her overwhelming strength, the Summoner has to subdue her, defeating her in battle and returning Ezra to her original, childish form. Personality Ezra is extremely childlike, as well as comedic and mischevious. Despite her overwhelming power, Ezra is still extremely innocent. As a Boss Ezra is fought as the final boss of the 2nd path in [[GQ:Eneroth|''Eneroth: Genesis]]. Trivia * During the boss fight as 'Berserk Ezra '''in ''Eneroth: Genesis, Ezra is Dark element; as a unit, she is Light element. * In both Grand Quest: Eneroth, and Nyami’s Lore, it is stated that Ezra consistently steals Nyami’s pudding. * Ezra’s swords are Ortus and Ima, which correspond with the names of their respective spheres. Ima was a gift from her parents, while Ortus is an extremely powerful sword of the Ancients that Ezra has named “Ezra Fish Slayer,” as she uses the sword to skewer fish for her dinner.